


Seeing is Believing

by Ooft



Series: Wade Wilson and Peter Parker [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Fluff, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Wade Wilson Is Doing Better, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ooft/pseuds/Ooft
Summary: Peter and Wade got together a few months ago and Wade's life has improved significantly since then. Not only does he get to patrol and eat dinner with his favourite person, but he also gets to wake up to him every morning and fall asleep beside him each night.In fact, Wade's life has improved so much that one morning he wakes up to... an unnerving surprise.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Wade Wilson and Peter Parker [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933465
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	Seeing is Believing

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a concept from the Spider-Man/Deadpool comics (spoiler alert!) where it's stated that Wade's mental health has an effect on his appearance.

**Holy fuck.**

Holy fuck. 

**Holy fuck.**

Holy fuck. 

**Holy fu-**

“Yes, oh my God, the audience gets it!” Wade snapped at himself in the mirror. His face looked so smooth, every scar completely faded without a single trace. Fuzziness covered the top of his scalp, a growth he knew would turn into actual _hair_ within a few days, a bright yellow patch he'd come to miss. 

**You’re so… sexy?**

Maybe you shouldn’t have bullied him so much, asshole. 

“You’re telling Yellow not to bully me, solely for the reason that I’m good-looking?” Wade asked. “That’s pretty shallow, to be honest. I expected better of you.” 

I’ve got no idea why you would do that. 

**Wade’s a fucking idiot, remember? That’s why he thought you could be decent.**

Yeah. We can see where his idiocy has rubbed off, hey? 

**Don’t you fucking start with me-**

“Neither of you start! Please! I’m not putting up with your bullshit!” Wade yelled. 

“Wade?” Petey’s voice drifted in from the bedroom. 

Wade froze. “Yeah?” 

“Are you okay in there?” Petey asked. 

“Perfectly fine. A-okay, sweetheart. Absolutely nothing to worry about.” Wade called back. _That sounded reassuring._

“Very convincing. Come back to bed,” Petey said, then groaned and added, “I’m cold.” 

“I don’t think you want me back,” Wade blurted out before he could think it through. 

**You are the biggest idiot to walk the universes.**

Oh my fucking God. 

“Wade, what-” Petey stepped into the bathroom, rubbing his eyes. He stopped dead when he saw Wade’s face through the mirror. 

**He hates it.**

He had a hard enough time falling in love with you when you were ugly. 

“Surprise?” Wade smiled weakly. 

Petey grinned, creeping forward to stand behind Wade and lean against his back, staring over his broad shoulder. “All that sex and eating has had an effect on your mental health, I see.” 

“It looks that way.” Wade nodded. 

“Turn around, lemme look at you better.” Petey stepped back, letting Wade turn. 

_Moment of truth._

Arms crossed, Petey surveyed his body, gaze drifting up and down. Months ago, when they’d first gotten together and the scars were still around, Petey had looked at Wade with that same, fascinated glint, biting the inside of his cheek in that slow, precise way that he always did when he was concentrating. Although Wade didn’t understand it, he recognised it as some scientific calculation happening in Petey’s brain. On anyone else’s face, that kind of look would make him uneasy and agitated, but he knew that Petey wouldn’t hurt him the same way those eggheads in lab coats had. 

It felt like he was standing there for hours before Petey snapped out of his trance. With a soft smile, he came forward and rested his hands against Wade’s hips, staring into Wade’s eyes. Reaching up, he cupped Wade’s cheek in his hand. 

It was a romantic moment, the closeness of the two of them, Wade completely naked and Petey in only his underwear, the whole scene calm and tranquil. If they weren’t in the bathroom with that annoying, flickering light overhead, it could’ve been the type of thing from a movie, the camera at a wide shot and them standing in the middle, gazing into each other’s eyes. 

Petey rubbed his thumb along Wade’s cheekbone. “So, no more ribbed dick, huh?” His voice was dropped to a whisper. “Have to get condoms, instead.” 

He ruined the moment! 

**With comedy! So it's okay!**

Wade couldn’t help but laugh at Petey. He fell quiet again, brushing his fingers against Petey’s thighs. “You’re not weirded out?” 

“Well, it’s gonna take some getting used to,” Petey said, “but it’s good. I’m glad… I’m glad you’re doing better. And it’s gonna sound weird, but… I’m proud of you.” 

**I didn’t think he could get any cuter.**

He’s so… calm? What the fuck? 

“Thanks.” For once, he didn’t really know what to say in response. 

"You okay?" Petey nudged his cheek. 

"Yeah. I'm just not used to it. Plus, it was kinda sudden and whatever and I guess I was expecting it? But I wasn't either and it's just surprising, because-" Wade cut himself off when he caught Petey's patient gaze. "Sorry, got a bit distracted, there. I'm a little weirded out, that's all. Kinda strange going from my 'hipster smashed avo face' to this." 

Petey dropped his hand from Wade's face and wrapped both of his arms around Wade's waist instead, pulling him in tight. "You made a cute avocado. But you also make a cute non-avocado." 

"Speaking of avocado," Wade put his arms around Petey's shoulders, clasping his hands together, "I was gonna make scrambled eggs with bacon and avocado for breakfast." 

"That sounds delightful." On cue, Petey's stomach rumbled. He pulled away from Wade for a second, eyes narrowed. "As long as it's not Canadian bacon. That's not the real stuff." 

"I would never ruin your morning with Canadian bacon. Well, unless you'd done something to annoy me. Then maybe I would." Wade smirked at Petey's frown and raised eyebrow, kissing his cheek innocently. 

"I hope you're not serious." Petey grumbled, burying his face into Wade's shoulder. 

"What would you do if I was? Divorce me?" Wade asked. 

Petey nodded, cute and perky little nose rubbing against Wade's skin. "Yep." 

"Guess I won't be giving you Canadian bacon anytime soon, then." Wade tilted his head down and kissed the back of Petey's neck. "I kinda like having you around." 

"As you should. Now, I know you wanna make breakfast, but maybe you could come back to bed for a bit first?" Petey pulled away, grabbing and tugging Wade's hand. 

"And do what?" Wade wiggled his brows. _I'll be able to do this properly soon, once my eyebrows grow back!_

Petey ignored him, towing him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom instead. After pressing a chaste kiss to Wade's cheek, Petey pushed him down onto the bed, then flung himself down too, making the mattress bounce and wobble. 

Humming, Petey rolled over and propped himself up above Wade with his elbow, reaching out and brushing his fingers across Wade's chest. Wade laid still as Petey explored his body, those featherlight fingers drifting up and down, tapping against Wade’s collarbone with a soft, drumming _thud._ Petey’s hands pressed against his stomach and arms, rubbing along and feeling every crevice and lump like it was completely new. 

With a grunt, Peter heaved himself up and straddled Wade’s waist. 

“You’re gonna get hemorrhoids from sitting on my rock hard abs,” Wade winked at Petey, reaching to grab his thighs. 

“For someone with such a high sex drive, you really enjoy killing the mood,” Petey said with a dry huff, leaning forward and laying himself down on top of Wade. 

“So you _were_ getting me back in bed for morning sex!” Wade laughed and wrapped his arms around Petey’s waist. When he thought he couldn’t fall any more in love with Peter Parker, the man had to prove him wrong. It was typical, really. 

Petey pushed himself up on his elbows, face hovering above Wade’s. He had the sweetest, biggest, brownest eyes and they made Wade’s heart melt every time Petey gave him the privilege of being able to gaze into them. “I want to worship you.” 

“Okay,” Wade said without thinking. As the words registered with him, he could feel his head go a little fuzzy, though that was probably because all the blood had started rushing to his dick instead of his brain. “Who are you and what have you done with Peter Parker? I don’t think he’s ever been that straightforward in his life. Besides when I’m about to kill someone and then he gets pretty commanding, which is honestly really fucking hot-” 

“Wade.” Petey grabbed his face. He was trying his best to be stern, but Wade could clearly see the hot red blush that had found its way to Petey’s cheeks. _Cute._ “I’m serious.” 

“I mean… you can if you want, I guess, I just don’t really see why you’d wanna do it because I’ve looked a lot worse than this and when you did it the first time it was to make me feel better about myself, but now I’m pretty again so I don’t really get why you’re doing this-” Wade cut himself off. _You’re gonna ruin this._

“The first time wasn’t so you felt better about yourself, it was because I honestly - I mean it, honestly - love you. And your body. Even when you don’t, okay?” Petey rubbed Wade’s cheekbones with his thumbs. “Plus, I like how noisy you get." 

He is the sexiest man alive. And dead. Besides maybe Ryan Reynolds, he's hot too. 

**Fucking tease. Can he stop talking and just get to our dick?**

"Oh yeah? You like it when I let the whole country know how good you feel?" Wade asked. "Last time I did that, I swear you ended up punching me." 

Petey raised an eyebrow. "That was you being an idiot on purpose. And it was three A.M. Our neighbours have kids, Wade. They kinda need sleep?" 

"You broke my fucking nose!" Wade laughed. 

"Accidentally!" Petey grabbed Wade's face. "I'm still really sorry, you know that. I didn't mean to hurt you." 

"I know," Wade said. 

"Now, you're hopefully gonna give me consent to worship this body, because otherwise we're just gonna have to have normal, boring sex." Petey leaned down and kissed Wade's jaw. 

Wade sighed. "I still don't get it, but go ahead." 

"I love your body, okay? Whether it's scarred or not, I love it. I'm treating you now the same way I treated you then, because I want you to be comfortable with me, no matter how you look. Okay?" Petey poked Wade's nose when he didn't answer. "Okay?" 

“Okay.” Wade nodded, letting his arms drop to his sides when Petey started moving around, sitting up on Wade’s stomach again with his slightly sticky hands splayed against Wade’s chest. 

Petey’s eyes drifted hungrily over Wade’s body, taking in everything he could see as quickly as possible, mapping it all out. After a few minutes, he leaned in again, though now he was pressing his lips to Wade’s facial features, kissing his nose, brow and cheeks, fingers rubbing through the fuzz of hair on Wade’s head. 

Wade could vaguely hear Petey murmuring praise as he went along kissing, little snippets of words like ‘beautiful’ and ‘gorgeous’. Heat flushed through Wade’s cheeks and ears, the thought of someone finding him worthy like this being absolutely incredible, like a long-forgotten dream come true. Anything else, any _one_ else and he wouldn’t have blushed, no matter how embarrassing the situation seemed. 

Petey’s lips drifted further down to Wade’s jaw and neck, kissing and nipping bits of bone and skin between his teeth, tugging gently, sucking and savouring the taste. Vibrations buzzed through Wade’s skin as Petey continued his murmured praise and gentle humming. 

**Don't let him get too comfortable with your skin.**

This might not last as long as you want it to. 

"Shut up." Wade snarled. 

Petey's gaze snapped to him. "Sorry, I didn't-" 

"No, baby boy, not you, the boxes!" Wade patted Petey's cheek. "Sorry, no, the boxes are being fucking assholes, you're fine." 

"What're they saying?" Petey asked. 

He'd been so absorbed with thoughts of reassuring Petey that _he_ wasn't the one being an asshole that he'd forgotten Petey gave a fuck about his well being and would ask him what the boxes were doing. 

“Just… stuff,” Wade said weakly. 

“Wade.” Petey gave him a stern look, eyebrows raised and a frown tugging at his lips. 

“It’s fine,” Wade said, waving him off. “Everything’s all good, sweetheart.” 

Petey sighed, but nodded and went back to kissing Wade’s body, moving along down his arms and in toward his stomach, still nipping and sucking at random intervals. His fingers rubbed across Wade’s front, running along and grinding down with his palms as well. The light, oily residue left from Petey’s fingertips felt fresh against Wade’s skin, the air around them biting at him and making little goosebumps rise up, the buddings of hairs sticking into the air with them. Petey’s fingers dug into Wade’s ribs, a painful touch at first that slowly dissolved into pleasure that flooded through his chest and stomach. 

**This can’t last.**

You may be an idiot, but that is a feasible belief. 

**He can’t love us.**

Or maybe this whole time he was trying to get us to be normal so he could love us. 

**We’re so fucking ugly and pathetic it hurts. He can’t be in love with us.**

He’s using us, there’s no other explanation. 

“Shut up.” Wade snarled again. 

Petey sat up this time, perched on top of Wade’s thighs, hands leaning on his hips. “What’re they saying?” 

Wade shook his head. “It’s fine, baby boy-” 

“It’s not. They’re upsetting you, tell me what’s wrong!” Petey smacked his hands down on Wade’s hips for emphasis, though not hard enough to hurt him. Gripping onto Wade, he shook him gently. “I wanna help you.” 

“You can’t help.” Wade said, his voice cracking. _That wasn’t supposed to happen._

“Not if you don’t let me,” Petey said, eyes softening, the fire in them fading from a full blaze into warm embers. He pushed himself up and off Wade, lying beside him with his hand resting on Wade’s stomach, their eyes at a level height beside each other. 

Wade bit the inside of his cheek as he thought it over. Telling him could potentially harm their relationship, especially if Petey knew how far the thought boxes were going to sabotage Wade’s feelings. Not telling Perey could make him feel as though Wade didn’t trust him, which seemed arguably worse in Wade’s eyes. 

_Here goes nothing. Fuck, this is scarier than when I told him I was in love with him._

“I haven’t really told you much about the thought boxes, have I?” It was a stupid question, but Petey answering would give Wade more time to gather his thoughts. 

Petey shook his head. “No, not really. Well, from what I could gather, anyway. You told me their names, but that was as far as the conversation went.” 

“Right. So there’s Yellow and White, like I told you. Yellow’s… I don’t really know how to explain it. He’s kind of… nice, sometimes? In a weird way. And he really likes you.” Wade stared at the ceiling as he spoke, unable to meet Petey’s eyes. _God, this is fucking weird._ “White’s not as nice, but he’s a lot more perceptive. He doesn’t really like anyone, but you’ve been an exception, I think. Either way, they’re not that great most of the time.” He fell silent for a few moments, unsure of how to continue. 

“Define ‘not great’ for me,” Petey said, shuffling his body in closer, chest pressed against Wade’s arm. 

“You know how sometimes I say that awkward stuff and you tell me it’s bad to say those kinds of things about myself?” Wade asked. 

Petey nodded. “Yeah, of course. It makes me sad when you say it - kinda hard to forget.” 

“I’m sorry,” Wade said, looking back to meet Petey’s gaze as he said it, before flitting back to stare at the ceiling again, “I say that stuff because most of it’s coming from them. I mean, obviously it’s coming from me too, but they have a big part in that stuff, because they’re constantly saying those kinds of things and it ends up rubbing off on me.” The thought boxes were chattering vaguely in the back of Wade’s mind, but all he could focus on was Petey. 

“Why are they so mean to you?’ Petey asked. 

“It’s… it’s like a protective layer, in a weird, fucked-up kind of way. They don’t wanna see me hurt by other people, so they hurt me as much as possible themselves,” Wade said. 

“So it’s an abusive relationship, but with the voices in your head?” Petey said slowly. 

_Why does he just_ get _it? Isn’t this weird?_ “Yeah, I guess. My uh… my mum used to do the same thing - _say_ the same things - especially after Dad left.” 

That was not at _all_ what Wade had wanted to say to Petey at that moment. No, surely it was more of a late-night conversation, one to be had while sitting on a rooftop and gazing at the stars. With Petey lying next to him in bed though, this early in the morning… something felt inexplicably _right_ about the whole situation, like it was always meant to be how Wade would end up spilling the beans about his shitty childhood. 

“That’s… that’s really shitty. I’m sorry, I don’t really know what to say. But it’s shit. And I’m sorry it happened.” Petey frowned, his hand rubbing Wade’s stomach reassuringly. 

“I don’t remember a lot of it, to be honest,” Wade said. 

“Most people don’t remember their childhood, especially if it was bad; the brain likes to forget bad stuff. Small miracles, hey? The human brain is a pretty cool instrument, sometimes. Other times, it sucks.” A strained smile came to Petey’s face as he said it, almost a grimace. 

Wade nodded, reaching an arm up and around Petey’s shoulders. “I’d never forget you.” 

“I’d never forget you, either.” Petey murmured. 

Petey rolled over, hooking his leg in between Wade’s and hoisting himself up to press his chest to Wade’s ribs. His arm wrapped around Wade’s chest and back while his head came to rest against Wade’s collarbone, nose pressed into Wade’s throat. Wade held him as tightly as he could, hoping there would never be a time he had to let go. 

“I love you,” Petey said, coming out as a mumble against Wade’s skin. 

Every time Petey said it, Wade’s heart melted. Those were words he’d never heard when he was younger, his mother always pushing him away even when they weren’t in a bad patch. As an adult, he realised it was probably because she was scared of getting too close to him, of really coming to love him like she had his father, but as a child he thought she pushed him away because she hated him. His father had never told Wade he loved him, but that was something Wade had put down to toxic masculinity, his father trying to protect him in some sick, horrible way that in the end only came as a detriment. 

“I love you too,” Wade said, trying to push away that feeling of discomfort he always got when he uttered the words. _Should it be this hard to say?_

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, basking in each other’s warmth and comfort. 

Petey’s grumbling stomach ruined the moment. Groaning, Petey pulled away from Wade, who had erupted into a batch of partially nervous giggles, trying to rid himself of all that jittery energy he felt after exchanging ‘I love yous’ with Petey. 

“I think breakfast might be in order.” Petey smirked at Wade, sitting up. 

“Maybe. Just a thought.” Wade winked at him, sitting up as well and pulling Petey in for a quick kiss, his hands finding their way up to hold Petey’s face. 

“Cook for me, kitchen slave.” Petey pushed Wade away with a chuckle, flopping back down to lie on the bed again. 

“You start calling me ‘kitchen slave’, I start cooking you Canadian bacon,” Wade gave him a playfully threatening stare, then for comedic effect added a very Canadian, “eh?” 

Petey laughed. “I’m ringing my lawyer the moment you even _think_ about cooking Canadian bacon.” 

“I think my argument in court will hold up much better than yours. Especially if we have a black judge.” Wade smirked as he said the last bit, wondering how Petey would react. 

“Wade!” Petey gave him a scandalised look, though the smile tugging at his lips made it less believable. “That’s _terrible._ You can’t say that!” 

“You know I’d never say that to anyone who isn’t you. Actually, the only reason I said it in the first place was because I was wondering how much it would upset you.” Wade bit back laughter when Petey frowned. “Baby, I murder racists. I’m no hypocrite, you know that.” 

“Doesn’t make it okay.” Petey said in a reproaching tone, arms crossed. 

“I’ll pop by the confession box later,” Wade said as he left the bedroom and went to the kitchen. 

“You better!” Petey called after him. 

Wade pulled out the ingredients he’d need for scrambled eggs, as well as utensils and other things he’d need. As he got to whisking the eggs, Petey crept up behind him and wrapped his arms around Wade’s waist. Relaxed and blinking lazily, Petey put his head on Wade’s shoulder and watched as Wade worked, humming quietly in a tune Wade couldn’t put his finger on. 

“Is that _A Kind of Magic_ by Queen?” Wade asked after a minute. 

“It’s been stuck in my head these past couple of days.” Petey murmured, proceeding to sing the lyrics under his breath as Wade continued making the scrambled eggs mixture. “Oh, parsley? Fancy.” 

Wade raised an eyebrow, though Petey wouldn’t be able to see. “You need _some_ way to flavour it without salt.” 

“Sure,” Petey said, stepping away from Wade when it became obvious he needed to get to the stove and start cooking. “Wade?” 

“Yeah?” Wade said absently, absorbed in his cooking as he poured the scrambled egg mixture into the frying pan without spilling any. 

“We can try and pick up what we were doing earlier after breakfast, right?” Petey asked. 

“Maybe give it an hour, but yeah, sure,” Wade said. _How is he so fucking patient with me all the time?_

Petey handed Wade the packet of bacon that had been sitting in the fridge. “Good. I’m not giving up on you, okay?” 

“Okay.” Nothing more came out, as Wade feared his voice would break and he’d start doing something stupid like crying. 

“You want me to cut up the avo?” Petey grabbed an avocado from the fruit bowl sitting on the kitchen bench, then grabbed a knife and spoon out. When Wade nodded in response, he sliced through the avocado with deft hands, chopping it in half and wedging out the pip in seconds. 

Wade had always wanted a man who was good with his hands. 

The more he thought about it, the more he realised how many ways Petey was good with those slim hands of his: he could cook, swing on his webs around the city, cop a feel (which usually led to _excellent_ hand jobs as well) and he could fight like a maniac. He was perfect. 

_Perfect men deserve a perfect breakfast_ , Wade thought to himself as he focused on his cooking. 

Everything else could come later. 

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be a two-shot post. Maybe three, I'm not sure. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, feel free to comment! I love comments with all my heart.


End file.
